Moral Affair Mark 2
by Ardianna Keeper
Summary: This is the same as before, but with some new points, please read the authors note. And coming from me you know all the tags that go with this.


**So fan net just pulled this... After who knows how many months and hundreds of views. So if someone has a problem with this, talk to me, don't go to the admin and spoil everyone else's fun. If this happens again, I will not be reposting and it will probably end up on devaintart. Needless to say, I am very annoyed right now. I wouldn't be if this got pulled right after posting, but seeing as it's been up for a long time, I am ready to shot someone. I mean there is WAY better content on this site that has gone unprotested, and seeing as I got hit, it is just very annoying.**

**Also I know how much people like this I've gotten reviews from people who love the detail. So don't be hater and a rat to the admin.**

**I have also decided to not post the whole thing here, if people request the whole thing then I will put it back up. As it stands it is on my Devaintart page Ardannakeeper and if you can't read it there and you really want to just PM me I'll send you a copy. Also there is more of this in the works, I got a request for a threesome between Ratchet, Ultra Magnus and Optimus. I have not forgotten about it; just haven't felt like it but this whole mess has got me working on it again. This is a bare bones tease just so new readers know what they are getting if they decide to follow me to Deviantart.**

"Ratchet! I think I strained my shoulder." Celestial walked into Ratchet's kingdom rubbing her right shoulder.

Ratchet sighed. That's twice in one day. "I have better things to do all day then fix you."

"Oh come on Hatchet, it wouldn't kill you."

Ratchet growled, Celestial just laugh and dumped her gorgeous aft on his favourite med berth. Silver optics shining with mirth and started to remove her armour.

Ratchet turned around to see Celestial missing over half her armour. He froze, she was always covered up, he had heard rumours that before the war she wore very little. But, had never even as her medic seen her bare skin before. He couldn't help it, his optics roamed over her tight gold skin. His optics fell on her chest. _"Oh Frag, how does she hide those."_ Transfixed by the generous breasts pointed his direction. His spike sprang to action beneath is crotch plate, it screamed pay attention to me. Like Celestial's chest, she started rotating her injured shoulder in large circles that made her breasts bounce just a little with each circle.

"Something wrong Ratchet?" she practically purred.

He glared he knew that smirk, she knew exactly what she was going to him.

"Why don't you go do that in front of Optimus. I'm sure he'd be happy to massage your shoulder."

"But your the medic, its your job to see to a patience needs." She didn't bother pretending anymore, she leaned back and lifted her chest slightly forward.

"Celestial." he sighed

"Oh come on Ratchet, I can practically hear your spike straining."

"No." he turned back to his work bench and listen as there was more armour noise. He couldn't tell if it was on or off, her steps softly pattered behind him. A finger traced his crotch plate, before dipping underneath.

The Prime purred. "This must be painful." her fingers catching the manual release and removing the protective plate. She ran a finger up the underside of his length. "Come on Ratchet, it will be our little secret." she purred into his audio.

Ratchet shudder partly to her tone, partly as her hand worked him like an expert. He vented deeply. "You have over half the mechs on base, itching to get their spikes into you. Yet you come to me."

She laughed "I thought it would be obvious, I want you; not half the mechs on base." She removed her hand and bucked under his arms and took him into her mouth.

"PRIMUS" Ratchet gripped the desk with both hands and looked down at the large femme happy swallowing his spike. The size difference making it far easier for her then it would be for one of Arcee's size. She gripped his hips and pushed her breasts up, rocking her head she ran her glossa down his length pushing it to the hole at the top.

"Slag!" Ratchet shouted, rocking his hips into her mouth.

Celestial smiled in her mind, her mouth was a bit full of Ratchet spike. This battle was as good as won.

**So if you people like this story you will keep the adim out of this. Seeing as I can't put the whole thing here, I would dearly love to here your views on this matter. So feel free to rant and rave in the box below, or just put your two sense in.**


End file.
